Until the End
by Doddsey
Summary: Could a simple smile lead to so much? Gilbert woke up, his eyes blinking around an unfamiliar room. There was an unfamiliar scent and an unfamiliar pain in his lower back. The only thing that seemed familiar was the tanned skin of the naked Spaniard beside him. ( Rated M, and thanks to Endova Elixabete, for tips and guidance)


Author's note: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own these characters. Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

This is my first attempt at writing. I apologise in advance for possible bad grammar, pov changing, tesnse changes. but again, this is my first fic, and it's always going to be a learning curve. But please. Enjoy!

**Until the end. **

**As his heavy lids pried open the flash of golden sunlight signaling a new day began to pierce his eyes. He groaned softly as he lifted his head from the feathered pillows beneath him. **

**Realising that the surroundings were not his own, Gilbert suddenly became more aware. Scanning his claret eyes over the familiar yet so alien room. Sighing as he runs a hand through his silver platinum hair "H**_**ow could this happen?" **_**Gilbert thought to himself, this was exactly what he wanted but knew it should never happen.**

**Struggling with the internal battle between his feelings, Gilbert dared to look next to him. As expected the toned, tanned body that lay next to him was naked, as was his own. Gilbert smiled softly to himself, for he had longed to see this sight for many years, his personal vision of perfection laid out in front of him, sleeping as if dead to the world.**

_**"NO, STOP" **_**he thought to himself**_** "Surely this cannot happen, it was too much wine that is all, Antonio does not care for me that way and to think otherwise is absurd!"**_

**The spanish adonis that lay next to him was a life long friend and things were not intended to be anything more. Lowering the covers from Antonio's sculpted back, Gilbert investigated the fading red marks that were present on his skin. Red lines scored Antonio's back, marks of passion. Gilbert began to wince at the sight but suddenly became aware of the aching in his own body, incuding places he had never ached before. Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden enslaught of exhaustion, the albino rested his back against the dark oak of the bed post.**

**He started to remember how things came to be. It had all started with a simple gesture: A smile.**

_Gilbert had smiled at Antonio during an exeptionally boring meeting that West was hosting. Gilbert became confused as his friendly smile landed upon the stern face of the Spaniard. Worried about Antonio, Gilbert went to his side as soon as the meeting was over "Toni, are you ok? you dont seem to be yourself" Gilbert asked with concern. With a hungry look in his eyes Antonio waved off the claims "I am more than ok amigo, I am fantastic! You seem to have that effect on... people, on people." _

_In truth Gilbert was oblivious to most things, he had an arrogance that left him clueless about most everything. _

_"oh im sorry Antonio, but i do know that my aesomeness affects everybody!" Gilbert said proudly, but added a mumbled "but not how i want for some people"_

_Antonio looked Gilbert up and down and gave a curt nod "Gilberto, you shall come to my house to night si?"_

_As this was not an unusual request from the spaniard Gilbert accepted immediately._

_"Bueno! We shall drink and be merry! Come amigo!" Antonio said with a flourish._

**Feeling his gut sink, Gilbert pulls the covers up to his pale chest. His head hurt and his body was aching, but he was still conflicted, should he let this happen or should he just leave now? Looking between his clothes and Antonio, more of the previous night came to the front of his mind. **

_Sat in Antonio's sunroom, although it had been well past dark, the pair reminiced childhood memories, ate and drank. Laughing at some obscure memory Gilbert helped himself to some salsa (homemade of course) Antonio poured them both a glass of red wine, polishing off their third bottle. _

_"Why do you like this stuff so much?" Gilbert questioned, he had picked up the bottle and started to turn it over in his hands._

_"It is because I am cultured and educated in fine cusine. I am not a heathen, until it comes to the bedroom then I am like nothing you have ever seen." Antonio chuckled darkly. _

_Gilbert's blush slowly registered on his face, making the albino a pale shade of rose. He instantly became furious with himself after feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. "What? Why does that have anything to do with wine?" Gilbert forced the words out and began to watch Antonio cross the room to him. As confused as Gilbert was he managed a stutter "T-Toni, wh-what are y-you..."_

_The silver haired man's question hung in the air as the spaniard crashed his lips on to the spice tinged one of the prussian. Taken by surprise Gilbert gasped and made way for Antonio to slip his tounge through his lips. Feeling his tounge inside the cavern of Gilberts mouth made Antonio moan with pleasure. The spanish man broke away but kept his hold over Gilbert and growled " It has nothing to do with wine. Do you even know how you affect me? How long ive kept myself restrained?" _

_"R-Restrained? I..." Gilbert choked out _

_Antonio nodded once in a serous manner and took hold of a pale wrist and growled once more "I've seen the way you look at me Gilberto, you want this just as much as I do. Now come with me"_

_Following Antonio through the large house they came to an upstairs room, once the door way was open, Gilbert could see a sparse room with a dark oak kingsize fourposter bed. Gilbert, under the influence of the wine had let the spaniard straddle him and trace his jawline with gentle flicks of his tounge. Antonio traced his way down to Gilberts collarbone, undoing his shirt as he crept further and further, caressing each piece of flesh._

_The prussian, who was in a full haze of lust, passion and wine, let small moans escape from his lips. Antonio smiled wickedly and stood up, removing Gilberts shirt. Ridding himself of his own shirt Antonio reveled in Gilberts reaction to the revelation of his taught, tanned body. "I knew you wanted this" Antonio let slip from his wicked lips._

_Having felt Antonio's heated lips against his own, Gilbert started to explore the curves and dunes of the spaniards back, whilst Antonio had hrriedly began to unfasten Gilberts pants. Antonio slid them off the smooth skin of Gilbert's hips._

_Gilbert felt Antonio's hard length press against his inner thigh and his instant reaction was to buck his hips forward, giving Antonio the leverage he needed to remove the pants from their owner. After feeling the friction between them Gilbert began to claw at the tanned flesh beneath his fingers._

_Antonio reached out to the cabinet next to the bed and retrieved a small bottle of lube, placed it carefully on the bed and proceded to remove the rest of his clothing. Grabbing the bottle, Antonio slathered his fingers in lubricant. Gilbert moved to give Antonio a better position to enter him. He felt a sharp probing at his entrance. _

_Antonio whispered in his ear "Relax mi amor, it will only hurt for a second" And with that he pushed a finger into the alabaster hole, eased it wider and slid in another. He pumped his fingers untill satisfied that his lover was prepared enough to be taken._

_In a raspy voice Gilbert moaned "Take me, Take me Antonio, I need you, Fuck me now Antonio, Please, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!" This had brought a satisfied smile to the spaniards face, he had managed to make the great prussian to beg. Not an east feat by anyones standards._

_Antonio placed his shaft lubed and wet from pre-cum against Gilberts puckered hole. Antonio pushed gently and groaned as the pale mans heat engulfed him. Having felt Antonio's hard length move inside him Gilbert winced at the pain, but began to relax as the spaniard was fully inside him. _

_"Y-You can move now" Gilbert whispered_

_With determined and powerful strokes Antonio had hit Gilberts prostate with every one. The intense pleasure that Gilbert felt had him seeing stars. The spaniard grasped the prussians throbbing member and stroked in time with his thrusts, grunting with every slap of thier hips._

_Gilberts muscles tensed around the spaniards meat and Antonio started to quiver. With one final thrust, Antonio released his seed deep into Gilberts bowels, and Gilbert had released over the chests and stomachs of the pair._

_The spaniard removed himself from his newly claimed lover and led beside him panting and glistening with beads of sweat. He too the prussian into his arms and the pair promtly fell asleep wrapped in a cocoon of wine, passion and sex._

**Opening his eyes and facing the truth Gilbert sighed. His claret eyes fell to Antonio who had arisen sliently whilst Gilbert was deep in thought. Antonio slipped a hand on Gilbert's leg and asked "Come lay with me Gilberto?" **

**Gilbert slid his porcelain body next to the perfectly tanned one untill he was face to face with his spanish lover. Antonio brushed his lips against Gilberts and said "Te he amado desde el primer momento, por favor, d****éjame amarte hasta el final?"**

**"Yes" Gilbert replied, finally conquering his inner battle "Until the end."**

Translation (Spanish): "Te he amado desde el primer momento, por favor, déjame amarte hasta el final?" - I've loved you from the start, please let me love you until the end?

If you got this far, I thank you for reading. Review and I shall take on board all comments and try to improve for the next time.

~Doddsey~


End file.
